


mclennon quick writes

by ammamanagucci



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, McLennon, One Shot Collection, quick write, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammamanagucci/pseuds/ammamanagucci
Summary: a collection of mclennon quick writes to get my brain going, each written in about 10 minutes using a dialogue prompt and unedited. i hope you guys enjoy these, even if they're short! :) may edit some of these if i like the idea
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	mclennon quick writes

“Stop being so protective,” a bitter Paul McCartney stormed out of a nightclub, with his auburn-haired bandmate in tow, who was drunk. John had chased after Paul, stumbling and nearly tripping over his feet each step he took. His hands extended towards Paul, but Paul picked up his pace. The ink haired man was pretty pissed with his bandmate and the scene he had caused tonight. The cold air of the night hit John suddenly, his own mood coming down. 

“Come back, Macca!” He pleaded with slurred words. John managed to grab ahold of Paul via the coat that Paul had been carrying, causing the ravenette to stop in his tracks and yank the coat away from John’s grip. 

“We aren’t a bloody couple, John, you’re acting like I’m your property and I’m sick of it,” the doll faced man spat, and John frowned. The two stood there on the sidewalk, John feeling absolutely crushed by Paul’s words. If only he ever knew, John thought. He was deeply infatuated with the other, and he did not take rejection very well. He felt his heart gradually sinking to the pit of his empty stomach. 

“Paul,” the chestnut-haired man sighed. He knew he made an ass of himself tonight, starting all those fights with those ladies who were hitting on Paul. He embarrassed the hell out of himself, but more so Paul. He wished that Paul could see how much he pined for him, the way that he would stare up at him on stage, the way that he always paid close attention to him. He wanted more from Paul, he wanted to connect with him on a much deeper level, but Paul wasn’t letting him. Finally, John gave up, letting Paul go without any further words, and the bassist walked off, leaving John alone in the middle of the cold dead streets.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao idk what i'm doing


End file.
